youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Batman
| age (2010) = | age (2016) = | age (2018) = | species = Human | designation = * 02 * Z01San Diego Comic Con promotional tote bag | darkwear = Batman insignia | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Dark brown | relatives = * Thomas Wayne (father, deceased) * Martha Wayne (mother, deceased) * * | affiliation = * Wayne Enterprises * Justice League * Batman's team (formerly) | protege = * Robin I (formerly) * Robin II * Batgirl (formerly) * Robin III | powers = Martial Arts expert, Master detective | equipment = Utility belt | first = 101 | voice = Bruce Greenwood }} Batman (real name Bruce Wayne) is a crime-fighter from Gotham City and a founding member of the Justice League. When Nightwing was still Robin, Batman was his mentor; since then, he has gone on to mentor several other protégés, including a new Robin and Batgirl. In 2018, he resigned, along with several others, from the Justice League out of frustration with the U.N. sanctions put on the organization by Secretary-General Lex Luthor. Since then, he has assembled and commands a new team, consisting of both former League and Team members as part of a new strategy to combat meta-human trafficking and the Light. On February 24, 2019, he rejoined the Justice League. Personality Batman has a strict by the book personality. He rarely smiles and keeps a level head in nearly every situation. Despite this, he is not above showing kindness, as he raised Robin like his son. His role and personality as a mentor to the Team shows him to be a very stern general and taskmaster, yet surprisingly, understanding authority figure. He is quick to issue orders and expects them to be followed with no questions asked, but he does listen and at times even accept the opinions of younger heroes. His natural commanding presence and intimidating personality commands respect from the Team, but he rarely, if ever, abuses or lords his authority unfairly over them. In fact, even when the Team makes mistakes on their missions, he makes certain to still praise them on what they did right, as well as educate them on what they didn't. Batman also seems to take a personal interest in the young heroes beyond their work as covert agents for the Justice League. Aside from Robin, he's taken an interest in trying to help Superboy and Superman connect, suggesting to Clark to try and help the newly born clone and play the role of a father figure. He also helped set up Artemis for her superhero career and, via the Wayne Foundation, got her a scholarship to get enrolled in Gotham Academy. He is incredibly serious and assertive, traits often displayed when he takes command on missions, and when with the Team. He is particularly fatherly towards Dick, setting aside time once to play basketball with him when sensing that he was jealous of Aqualad, who got attention from Batman as the leader of the Team. Physical appearance Batman is a tall Caucasian male with a dark and imposing figure, short black hair, and dark brown eyes. He wears a dark gray costume with the symbol of a bat spread over the chest, black trunks, gloves (with fins on the outer side), boots and a black cape with a unique pattern at the end. Batman also wears a black cowl designed with bat ears at all times to hide his identity. He also wears a yellow utility belt to complete his Batsuit. As Bruce Wayne he normally wears a formal black suit with a grayish-blue tie. History Early life Bruce is the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. During his career, Batman and struck up a relationship with Talia al Ghul. In his civilian guise as Bruce Wayne, he runs the company Wayne Enterprises. He is also involved with the Wayne Foundation. , Batman to defeat an Appellaxian invasion, and eventually drove them off the planet. with them as the founding members. In 2006, Bruce took in Dick Grayson, a nine-year-old boy who had just lost his parents. He trained the boy so that the man responsible could be brought to justice, and make sure he would not turn out alone and traumatized as he had been. August 2009 Talia and Batman kissed by the Bat-signal, until Batman broke it off. He told her their relationship wasn't right; he would only pursue a relationship with her if she broke with her father. She could not choose between the two men she loved, and Batman walked away. July 2010 Batman and Robin stopped Mister Freeze from freezing Gotham Park. They later met up with Aquaman, Aqualad, Green Arrow, Speedy, Flash and Kid Flash, intent on giving the four sidekicks a tour of the Hall of Justice, the Justice League's faux headquarters. But when Batman attempted to conduct a meeting amongst the fellow League members, Speedy exploded in anger at the adults and to a lesser extent the other sidekicks, stating he wanted full League membership, instead of being treated like children. Soon after Speedy's departure, the Justice League was called away on a mission, while a secondary situation involving a fire at Cadmus Labs occurred. Batman in particular was concerned about the Cadmus situation, but the other mission was a more immediate threat. Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash decided to infiltrate Cadmus where they uncovered the hidden genomorph project and more importantly Project Kr, a successful attempt to clone Superman. The four teen heroes defeated Cadmus and their leader Mark Desmond, shortly before the League showed up. The young heroes confronted their mentors about the way they had been treated and stated that together they had formed a powerful team, and that it was time they were treated as partners rather than sidekicks. Batman was left to ponder this. He said that he would make a decision in three days. Batman spent most of the three days working out a solution in the Batcave, alone. Robin was not happy at being ignored, and was impatient for an answer. Batman and the League eventually conceded to the idea, and opted to turn the group of teen heroes into the Justice League's covert black-ops team. They then gave the new team their own headquarters in Mount Justice and introduced them to their fifth member: Miss Martian. On July 22, Batman's first mission for the Team involved them going to the island of Santa Prisca to investigate mysterious activity involving the Neo steroid Venom. Prior to leaving, Robin asked who would lead, but Batman and Red Tornado both opted to let the Team figure that out for themselves. When the Team returned to Mount Justice, Batman drilled them on what they did wrong, telling them that they would each be getting a report on their many mistakes. The Team failed to perform the recon that they had initially been ordered to do, but they did keep Bane and Kobra from succeeding in their schemes, to which Batman commended them and their leader Aqualad. August 2010 Bruce was in his office when he saw that a bus was about to plummet from a bridge. He prepared to don his batsuit, but Superboy and Superman appeared in time. Bruce observed Superboy attempt to help Superman deal with a disaster on a Metropolis bridge. He watched with disappointment as Superman rejected Superboy's pleas for help in learning about his powers, and then flew off. He made a note to talk to Superman about it later. Batman assigned the Team to move the dismantled pieces of the android Amazo, which the League had spent four hours fighting. As the rest of the League members departed, Batman made sure to stop Superman, intending to talk to him. At Bibbo's Diner, Bruce confronted Clark about Superboy, stating that the boy needed help and more importantly his father. Clark exploded with anger, denying that he was Superboy's father and refused to take responsibility for him, instead pushing that duty on Batman and Red Tornado. The Team succeeded in their mission (eventually), with Batman again commending the Team on the League's behalf stating the League was impressed. He also told them that there was no shame in asking for help, as that was the purpose of the League. Robin interjected: as even if they did, they would never have the opportunity to ask, because the League was constantly following and babysitting them. Robin produced an arrow as proof of Green Arrow's interference. Green Arrow denied this by showing Dick his arrows, which were different from the one Robin held. The Team came to the conclusion that it was Speedy, but Batman and Green Arrow looked at each other, seemingly knowing whose arrow it actually was. Batman and Green Arrow tracked down the person who shot the arrow that saved Kid Flash: Artemis Crock. Impressed by her skill and dedication to break free from her parents' reputations as criminals, they offered her a place in the Team. Green Arrow created a cover story for her, as they had similar hair color, she was going to be introduced as his niece and new protégé. Batman and Robin were on the trail of Ra's al Ghul at the launch of a rocket. The Shadows had hijacked the rocket's control, and replaced it's equipment with a lens that could serve as a weapon of mass destruction. Batman headed to the rocket, but was stopped by Ubu. Only with Robin's help was he able to get past Ra's' servant. At the base of the tower, he was halted by his old lover, Talia al Ghul. But forced with the choice between the two men she loved, she backed down and Batman was able to continue. He faced off with Ra's at the rocket's nosecone. He distracted Ra's, allowing Robin to take the lens out. As Robin threw it to the ground, Ra's jumped after it. Batman attended the funeral of Kent Nelson at the Tower of Fate. Afterwards, Green Arrow and he had a mission for Artemis for which she had to be arrested. Lucius Fox called Bruce and Dick over to investigate a mysterious canister that was delivered. It had already been scanned; it was not toxic, explosive or radioactive, just mud. At that moment, Clayface jumped out and attacked the guards. Bruce and Dick quickly changed and took on the monster, but were outmatched. Nothing they could throw at him, not even strong tasers, worked. Clayface fled into the sewers, but Batman obtained a sample. Batman contacted the Team to track Clayface, and not engage him. They would meet with Robin at the rendez-vous point; Batman would work up a solution to stop Clayface. Still baffled by the clay sample, Batman ran tests on it, and asked Zatara if he could look at it. He was searching for the frequency that could disrupt the clay's morphic field. Clayface attacked the Team, and after a fight that lasted a few hours, Batman arrived with his solution. After the mission, Batman confronted Aqualad about him not concentrating on the job. Aqualad apologized for the Team's failure, but Batman interjected. He told him the Team performed adequately and that it was his failure to lead that made them fail. Aqualad admitted this, and revealed that his thoughts for quite a while had been on Atlantis. Batman coldly told him that if his mind was not on his job 100 percent of the time, he should just walk away. He allowed Aqualad to make the decision of where he wanted to be: with the Team or back home in Atlantis. Robin, who was starting to feel resentful of Aqualad gaining more attention from Batman, began to demonstrate the resentment in the Wayne Manor gym. Wishing to try and ease his anger, Bruce had Alfred Pennyworth summon Dick to the basketball court, and offered to play a one-on-one game with the boy, claiming it to be "training". This did much to lighten Dick's attitude. September 2010 Batman told the Team that League systems detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert. The country's sovereign, Queen Bee, has refused to permit the League to operate in Bialya, so the Team was covertly sent instead. Batman ordered the Team to maintain radio silence at all times. While there, the Team suffered a mind-wipe at the hands of Psimon. Thankfully, they recovered their memories, and Miss Martian and Superboy eventually defeated Psimon. Batman and Robin tried, but failed to stop the abduction of Jason Burr from the Gotham City Observatory. They were both defeated by Mammoth. Other Kobra cultists remained behind when Mammoth got away, and took a pill to silence themselves. Robin could prevent one from taking his pill, and Batman interrogated him. They learned Kobra was in Minneapolis. Batman and Robin convened with Green Arrow, Artemis, Flash and Kid Flash, who had also investigated robberies that brought them to the city. They discovered the culprit was Kobra, who planned to perform a ritual on his brother. Batman and the others fought Kobra's minions at the new-age temple, but were unable to stop Kobra from completing a ritual to create a giant cobra. Batman, Green Arrow and Flash pursued the snake as it left the temple, leaving their protégés to deal with Kobra. As the snake attacked Nicollet Mall, Batman managed to climb atop the snake's head but was thrown off before he could take any further action. After the snake moved on to Guthrie Theater, Batman had Flash and Green Arrow distract the snake. He mounted its head again and threw an explosive down its throat, killing the snake. Batman, Flash and Green Arrow returned to the new-age temple to find Jason Burr safe, Kobra gone and Kobra's minions in custody. Batman coordinated the capture of the Terror Twins. While Superman and Martian Manhunter engaged the two young villains, Batman was in a warehouse nearby waiting with inhibitor collars. The plan was to let Superboy and Miss Martian take their place and infiltrate Belle Reve Penitentiary, and learn why all the ice-themed villains arrested on July 4 wanted to be brought there. Just after the attack on the Cave by Red Inferno and Red Torpedo, Aqualad told Batman about the possibility of a mole. The fact that he kept it to himself did not sit well with the rest of the Team, and undermined his authority as a leader. Batman prevented further chaos, and sent the Team on a mission to investigate news reports attacks on people in India carried out by intelligent animals. The League analyzed the Team's information about the Brain's Kobra-Venom experiments in India, and found similar patterns in Bwunda. Batman sent the Team to investigate, but stopped Captain Marvel from coming along. He questioned the Captain's motives for wanting to join the mission. October 2010 When the Injustice League staged an attack on world cities with giant plant creatures, Batman devised a strategy that would take down both the villains and their plants. The entire Justice League would fight the plants, and in the meantime, the Team would take the fight to the villains. After the central plant was destroyed, the Justice League rushed to the Injustice League's hideout in the Louisiana bayou. Batman disarmed Joker with two batarangs. Batman and Martian Manhunter devised a telepathic training situation, but it went horribly wrong. The plan was to see how the Team would cope if the entire Justice League was killed by aliens, but after Artemis "died", Miss Martian's emotions took over the Manhunter's, and he lost control. With the Team still in shock, Batman and Martian Manhunter kept them indoors, and Black Canary took them all for a private talk about their experience. He tried to stop Superboy from taking off on a bike ride, but Superboy had ditched his comm link, and had gone off in the newly transformed Sphere with Wolf. When Superboy returned and reported how he had met the Forever People and stopped Intergang, Batman called for closer inspection of Sphere. Batman called for a meeting with Red Tornado, Red Arrow, Aqualad and Robin about the possibility of a mole being on the Team. He defended Artemis after Red Arrow revealed part of her secret, and focused on Superboy, as they still had little knowledge of what Cadmus programmed into him. November 2010 Batman was waiting for the Team to unload a variety of items he asked them to acquire. As Zatanna arrived back at the Cave, Batman inquired with his old friend Zatara if he planned on having her join the Team. Just as Zatara wanted to answer, all the children of the world disappeared. Batman deployed the entire Justice League to aid in maintaining order, now that parents were panicked their children were missing. Captain Marvel, who had thus far been missing, arrived in the Cave. Batman knew Marvel's secret, and together, they figured out the children weren't gone, they were moved to another dimension. Zatara located the source of the dimension shifting: Klarion's magic. Captain Marvel changed back and forth between his normal and adult form so Batman and Aqualad could devise a strategy. With only Zatara, Red Tornado and himself available, Batman headed to the epicenter, Roanoke Island. He took on Blackbriar Thorn, and though the sorcerer restrained him with magical plants, Batman managed to defeat him. Klarion escaped, and the dimensions were folded back together. Zatara became the new Doctor Fate to spare his daughter from that fate. Batman interrupted Wally's birthday party to alert the Team of five ice fortresses, covering the entire continental United States in snow. The League and the Team would have to work together to bring them down. Batman divided them into strike teams, but singled out Kid Flash. With all air traffic grounded, the young speedster had to deliver a donor heart cross country. With Robin, Flash, Aquaman and Aqualad, Batman attacked the first fortress. Batman suspected the ice villains Icicle Sr., Icicle Jr., Mister Freeze, Captain Cold and Killer Frost were behind the ice fortresses, and asked Hugo Strange about it. Strange told them all ice villains were in their cells for the duration of the snowstorm. Batman had summoned Green Arrow and Black Canary to the Cave to discuss Miss Martian's behavior. While Black Canary talked to her, Batman prepared a mission briefing. Four days earlier, out of the blue, Quraci president Rumaan Harjavti had announced his country would unify with Bialya under Queen Bee's rule. Batman suspected foul play, and sent the Team to investigate. When Queen Bee and her agent Psimon were defeated, Bruce Wayne traveled to Dhabar to ensure Harjavti that the Wayne Foundation would help repair the damage done by the incursion. Batman attended a meeting concerning the induction of new members into the League. He defended Atom's nomination against criticism, and backed Captain Marvel when his membership was at stake. The fact that he knew Marvel was really a ten-year-old boy did not sit well with Wonder Woman. December 2010 Bruce arrived at Dick's birthday party at the Manor. Dick was surprised that he wasn't in Dhabar, but Bruce told him that he wouldn't miss his birthday, and that Dhabar was covered. After the five newly elected members of the League were officially announced, Batman lead them inside the Hall of Justice. They discovered the Team, who were supposed to be waiting for them inside, was gone. The Team returned to the Cave with a briefcase that had belonged to Cheshire. Batman berated them for hacking League systems and disobeying directions, but congratulated them on retrieving the case and arresting three escaped felons. His suspicions that Hugo Strange was behind the escapes was now confirmed. He asked Icon to look at the echinoderm samples in the case, but other than their extraterrestrial origin, he knew nothing of them. Batman took the samples to analyze them. While Batman investigated the biocircuitry, Red Arrow arrived and slipped a piece of echinoderm on the back of Batman's neck, mentally enslaving him. Batman went to the main hall and configured the computer to allow Vandal Savage entry into the Watchtower. The arrival of Vandal prompted Batman and the rest of the mind-controlled League members to kneel before him. Under the control of the Light, the mind-controlled Batman dropped a bomb on the Team and told them Red Arrow was the mole all along. He was a three-year old Cadmus clone unwittingly programmed as a sleeper agent to infiltrate and betray the Justice League. Batman then lied to the Team, assuring them that he had already deduced Red Arrow was the mole, and had taken countermeasures, defeating Red Arrow and Vandal Savage. When Aqualad voiced a desire to track down the clone Roy, Batman rebuffed him—this was a Justice League matter. Batman was then summoned back to the Watchtower, and left via Zeta-Tube, telling Red Tornado to "stay with the kids". Zatanna detected a slight mystic vibe emanating from Batman. In the time he was enthralled, the Light used him and five other Leaguers to attack Rimbor. For sixteen hours, they went on a rampage, and told all present to beware the Justice League, and Earth. Batman and the other Leaguers of the Rimbor mission were summoned back to the Watchtower when the Team's success in neutralizing Starro-tech was discovered by the Light. Reaching the Watchtower via boom tube, he fought members of the Team, and the "reclaimed" members of the Justice League, until he and Superman faced Robin and Superboy. Robin was completely outmatched—his small mass and resulting lack of power meant Batman easily blocked his attacks. It took a combined effort to defeat Batman. When Batman and Superman glided towards their fallen young analogs, Superboy spun Robin at high speed, giving him enough centrifugal force to overcome Batman's bigger mass with momentum. Robin slammed Batman against a wall, dazing the Dark Knight and giving him the opportunity to finally apply a Cure-tech patch. January 2011 Batman was present at the conference table when Red Arrow resolved to find the real Roy Harper. He informed them that Guardian is already searching Cadmus. The distraught clone then left with Green Arrow and Black Canary, leaving behind Aqualad, Aquaman, Batman, Robin, Captain Marvel, and Red Tornado to discuss another matter. While Vandal Savage controlled the League for a little over one day, most of that time was accounted for—save for six Leaguers, Batman included, who were missing for sixteen hours. Batman wondered what they were made to do. 2011-2014 Robin eventually adopted the identity Nightwing, and Batman took in Jason Todd, but at some point he died. After Jason, Tim Drake became the new Robin. 2015 Via a video link, Batman briefed the Team on their latest mission, investigating the disappearance of archeologist Helena Sandsmark. He sent a squad to her last location, which uncovered the involvement of the League of Shadows. Subsequent missions to Siberia and Santa Prisca revealed all of the Light was involved. Batman stayed in contact with both the squad and the Cave, aiding them with League information. The Team recovered Dr. Sandsmark. Batman noticed more and more disasters popping up around the world, apparently related to the Light's operation. They stopped the cause of the disasters, the alien superweapon Tiamat, but at the cost of Aquagirl's life. In the wake of Aquagirl's death, Batman debriefed the Team. He considered it a success; billions were saved when Tiamat was made dormant again. Artemis disagreed, but Batman told her everyone knew there would be risks connected to their line of work. He signed off with the suggestion that the Team take some rest. In a strange apartment–half comfortable, modern living space and half medieval torture chamber–Batman and Robin listened to Red Tornado's update on the crises at Metropolis and the Moon. Robin asked if they should head for Metropolis, but Batman told him there was nothing they could do there that wasn't already being done. 2016 Batman attended a briefing about Krolotean presence on Earth, as well as Rann. From Adam Strange, he learned that he, and the five other Leaguers who were missing during their time under mind control, were wanted criminals in Rann's region of space. After Gamma Squad saved hostages from the Kroloteans, Batman arrived on the scene with the rest of the Justice League and the Team. Batman monitored Martian Manhunter's interrogation of a captured Krolotean. Because he couldn't decipher the language, let alone read his mind, Batman called in Miss Martian as soon as she returned from Rann. She quickly probed the alien's mind, and learned their base was on Malina Island. In the Bio-Ship, Batman briefed the League and the Team on their mission. It was mainly reconnaissance. After dropping off Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman and Lagoon Boy, Gamma Squad, consisting of Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin, broke into the base at ground level. Batman cleaned the Manta Troopers off the top walkways. They were noticed by Kaldur'ahm, who ordered his men to attack the infiltrators. Batman used his fighting prowess and batarangs to take many guards out of the fight. When Nightwing reported there was a bomb on the base, Batman reiterated the order for a retreat. They made it to the Bio-Ship, and narrowly outran the explosion. Nightwing debriefed Batman that the bomb was of alien, but not Krolotean origin. Batman felt finding out who planted it would be a responsibility of the Team. Batman and the other accused Leaguers left for Rimbor to stand trial for their actions under the Light's mind control. Batman said goodbye to his protégés first, and thought Nightwing had the harder of the tasks tracking down the source of the bomb. Batman watched on as Superman pleaded his case to the Tribune. Batman and the other Leaguers were found guilty of all charges and taken away. Superboy, Miss Martian and Adam Strange arrived in court, presented new evidence and argued the Tribunal should reverse its decision. After further deliberation, the charges against Batman and the Leaguers were dropped and they were released from custody. As Batman and the other Leaguers walked the streets of Rimbor, ready to return to Earth, Vandal Savage broadcast a message through holographic monitors, declaring Earth off limits to alien invasion. Superman was skeptical about Savage's threat, but then Batman pointed to a giant satellite, the Warworld, passing through Rimbor. The League finally arrived at Mount Justice, Batman among them. The mountain was in ruins, and Superman wondered whether they were already too late in dealing with the invasion that embroiled the Earth before and during their absence. Members of the Team descended from the heavens, acting as a welcoming committee. Batman asked Aqualad, who in their last meeting was still a traitor, what happened there. Aqualad reassured them that the crisis has passed, but not without loss. Batman watched a broadcast where G. Gordon Godfrey gleefully denounced the resigned Tseng Dangun, and endorsed Lex Luthor as the most logical replacement for UN Secretary-General. Superman turned off the broadcast in disgust, not quite accepting the turn of events. On that note, Captain Atom then happily relinquished his position as chairman to Black Canary. She thanked him sarcastically. When the Team was summoned to the mission room for a face-to-face meeting with members of the League, Batman was among the leaguers present. Batman informed them that they would now operate side-by-side with the Justice League from the Watchtower. Not because Mount Justice was destroyed, but because they earned the right to do so. The League then left the Team to its own devices. 2018 2019 Powers and abilities Powers As a normal human, Batman has no superhuman powers, but has trained extensively and is shown defeating opponents far larger and more powerful than himself. He also taught Dick numerous skills including lock-picking and how to effectively disappear. Abilities * Leadership: Batman is able to lead both the Justice League and supervise the Team at the same time and without flaw. * Intimidation: Batman commands a very powerful presence. His enemies know to fear him and his friends know to respect him. * Peak human conditioning: ** Agility: Batman has proven to be at the peak of human agility, able to perform amazing feats such as leaping high into the air in his battle against Mr. Freeze. ** Strength: Batman's physical strength is above most men his age. * Movement: ** Master acrobat: Batman has proven capable of amazing aerial maneuvers and flips. ** Master of stealth: Batman is capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. ** Escape artistry: Batman is capable of escaping from various traps and locks in impressive time, and has educated Robin in the art as well. ** Speed: Batman is shown to move far quicker than average humans and surprises opponents in battle in a short time frame. * Mental ** Detective skills: Batman is a master detective, and bases his method on logic. ** Master hacker and computer technician: Batman owns one of the world's leading technical companies in the world, Wayne Tech, and his company is responsible for much of the Justice League's technology. ** Multilingualism: * Vehicular ** Expert pilot: Batman flies the Batplane with great skill. Equipment Batman, being a normal human being with no superpowers, carries a variety of weapons in his utility belt and relies on other custom tech, such as his Batarangs. For transport and combat, he uses custom made vehicles like the Batplane and the Batmobile. * Darkwear Relationships Nightwing Batman took Dick Grayson in at a young age, and spent many years educating and training him in his role as Robin. This is mainly to prevent him from becoming like him, alone in his anger and thirst for revenge. He effectively treated Dick like a son, although not in the manner most parents would, often using "training" as an excuse to do simple activities such as playing a game of basketball with Dick. Batman's general opinion of Dick, although rarely stated vocally, was high. When Batman and Robin fought side by side they worked like oiled machines anticipating each other's moves after years of training. Appearances Background information * Batman's role as "general" for the Team is actually similar to his role in the comics as leader of the Outsiders. * Batman is voiced by Bruce Greenwood, who reprises his role from Batman: Under the Red Hood. * This is the 13th animated incarnation of Bruce Wayne as Batman. Previous versions have included The Adventures of Batman, The Batman/Superman Hour, Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder, two episodes of The New Scooby-Doo Movies, various Super Friends series, as well as many DCAU series and films (Batman: The Animated Series, The New Batman Adventures, Justice League/''Justice League Unlimited'', Batman Beyond, Static Shock, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero, Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman and Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker), the DC animated films Batman: Gotham Knight, Justice League: The New Frontier, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, Batman: Under the Red Hood, and the Superman/Batman movies (Public Enemies and Apocalypse), as well as the animated series, The Batman and Batman: The Brave and the Bold. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Gotham City citizens Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Justice League